battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet Flash (Insane)
Violet Flash (Insane) is the third stage in Growing Purple. Battleground ? Strategy Cat Line Up: Mohawk, Eraser, Crazed Macho, Crazed Whale, Jamiera, Paris, Bahamut, King Dragon/Crazed Lizard, Crazed UFO, and an anti-black unit This is the trickiest of the stages. You don't wanna go hard, but if you go soft, you will be overwhelmed. Try your best to kill the enemies but to not overwhelm them, because as soon as the base is hit, Bun Bun Black will spawn, soon followed up by another one. Not only that, but Dark Otters start to appear. Good luck on this one. When your Worker Cat is maxed and your Cat Wallet is full, spam everyone. Especially that anti-black unit in your lineup. Money will be plentiful if you're lucky. Complete this and here's your prize: 30 Cat Food for the first time and, if you're still lucky, you can get either a Catfruit, the seed or an EPIC Catfruit (also a chance to try Catfruit Jubilee)! Strategy 2: If you have Wargod Nobunaga, you can just spawn Crazed Wall Cats and Dragon Cats while saving up money for Oda Nobunaga. Make sure you upgrade Worker Cat to level 2 before any Doge Darks spawn. Once you have Oda Nobunaga spawned, just spam meatshields, Dragon Cat, Bahamut Cat, and Oda Nobunaga to win, since Oda Nobunaga can Infi-freeze every enemy in the level. You do not need any power ups or any Worker Cat upgrades past level 2, which you get at the very start. Stategy 3: ''' This stage becomes simple with Kasa Jizo. Simply stack them up with enough meat shields and they'll clear anything in the way, even Bun Bun Black. '''Strategy 4: Cat Line Up: Five meatshields, four heavy range attacker(mostly area attacker), and an anti-black unit. I used Mohawk, Samba, Eraser, Crazed Macho, Crazed Wall, Paris, Bahamut, King Dragon, True/Holy Valkyrie Cat, Ururun Cat. Take Cat CPU with you. First turn out the Cat CPU. Then let the Doge Dark come near your base and let them stack. When the first Shadow Boxer K comes out place about five to eight Paris Cats and spam all the meatshields you have. While you are doing this you can upgrade your worker cat to about level 6. If the first Shadow Boxer K is dead stop spamming and save your money. The remaining cats should now damage the enemy base. If the enemys are near the Cat Base then you have to place all your meatshields once and then all your expensive and heavy attackers. If you've done this turn the Cat CPU on immediately but keep an eye on your meatshields. They are now your most important units and you have to spam them without stop. The CPU trys to spawn expensive cats too but he doesnt place the meatshields often if you have less money. If you have killed a couple enemys then you have more than 5000$. If this happens you can relax and let the Cat CPU do the rest. Good Luck :) Strategy 5: (ft. Bombercat) Bun Bun Black has shorter range than Bombercat. If timing is on your side, you can infinite freeze the two Bun Buns. Since Bombercat has Area Attack, it can also freeze other black enemies. (Under Construction) Please do not change this strategy. Strategy 6: Cats: Saber alter (30), twinstars tipe θ (18), meatshield. spam some meatshield to get money, level up your catwork and then send twinstars with saber (in that level, saber have enought damash to force BunBun to flinch before attack), keep sending meatshield until you win (saber might keep sending BunBun black back to the tower, in that case, the battle should end before deffeating BunBun, otherway you will last more time to defeat BunBun, clean the way and destroy the tower). at least one meatshield must be able to survive fourth hits from black dogs. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01098-03.html Category:Catfruit Stage